Jinx
by Rainwind
Summary: A silly little story that attacked while I was in the bathroom. Wizards jinx each other literally. Harry makes Draco pay for it. Warning: CITRUS!


Jinx 

Summary: a silly little story that attacked while I was in the bathroom. Wizards jinx each other literally. Harry makes Draco pay for it. Warning: CITRUS!

Disclaimer: if it were mine, Tonks wouldn't look twice at Remus – who'd find some way to make Sirius come back so they could be together – and Harry and Draco would cross the thin line between love and hate. Oh, the possibilities…scarring little children forever…

Notes: this has the potential to become very, very slashy. Heh.

Warnings: unabashed fluff, language, slash and more slash, with the possibility of extreme limes to light lemons. Citrus. What an odd word. Not my first attempt, but probably my best so far.

Jinx

…

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" Harry yelled, furious.

"SHUT UP, POTTER!" Malfoy shouted at the same time.

"MAKE-"

And suddenly Malfoy as smirking at him, and his face became very evil indeed. "Jinx personal jinx, no returns," he said calmly and quietly, still smirking like a madman.

All the Slytherins around them began to snicker, and Harry opened his mouth to say, "didn't know you were so infantile, Malfoy," but his voice wouldn't come out at all. Malfoy's smirk widened and he raised an amused eyebrow at Harry's plight.

Harry mouthed wordlessly for several seconds, lips moving furiously into some language that made the second years blush, until he finally whirled and stalked away, biting his cheek irately, still mouthing obscenities.

At the Fat Lady's portrait, he opened his mouth to say the password and suddenly realized that he couldn't speak. He very clearly mouthed the password, "Water bottle," but it still wouldn't open.

The Fat Lady smiled sympathetically. "Silencio-d, love? I suppose I could let you in this once." The portrait swung open.

He flashed her a grateful smile and mouthed, "thank you," and then bolted into the Common Room to find Ron and Hermione, who were, predictable, attached at the hip and hand on a couch a small distance away from the fire. Hermione was reading with her other hand, and Ron was watching the fire shine on her hair with a fond smile on his face.

Harry almost stopped to stand back and smile at the peaceful little scene, but his plight was serious. He had advanced DADA training in half an hour, and he had to have his voice back before then. Snape would eat him alive. Though both Snape and Remus taught the class, Remus couldn't always keep Snape from leaping down children's throats.

"Hermione!" He shouted silently.

"Hello, Harry," she said, smiling at him, "Malfoy again? Come here. Finite Incantatum."

"Thank God," Harry said, but still said nothing at all. He tried again to no avail.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, eyes never leaving Harry's face, "did Malfoy jinx you?"

Harry nodded frantically.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry."

He opened his mouth and said, "Will that work?"

It didn't.

Thinking over it for a few minutes and remembering his childhood days, he remembered that when someone said 'personal jinx' it meant that only they could free you.

When he started mouthing swearwords, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "In the magical world – jinxes are real?"

"They're like permanent silencing charms. Leonard Jinx. Stupid twat decided to curse the entire wizard race after he was teased about his last name one too many times. First thing he thought about was people saying things at the same time. Unfortunately, he told someone to shut up at the same time they told him to, and they called him before he could call them. The other guy died in a duel two days later. Jinx died with his jinx still on him."

Hermione smiled fondly at Ron and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed at them, hoping they wouldn't attempt to scar him forever. He already had a scar, thank-you-very-much. When it seemed that was exactly what they intended to do, he started waving frantically. Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione. Harry's eyes widened and he waved harder.

"You'll have to get Malfoy to say your name ten times, Harry," Ron muttered distractedly, face slowly moving closer to Hermione's.

Harry flinched and turned away when they touched, and hurried into the dorms to get his bag ready for next class.

…

"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention? POTTER!"

Harry's head jerked towards Snape's voice.

"I asked you a question," Remus Lupin reminded him gently.

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Professor Lupin, if I may," Blaise Zabini interjected smoothly.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"He's been jinxed, sir."

"By who?"

"By Draco Malfoy, sir."

"And where, pray tell," Snape's silky voice cut in smoothly, "is Mr. Malfoy right now? I was under the impression that he attended this class."

"He does," Blaise said, smiling innocently, "but he's sick, sir."

"When was Mr. Potter jinxed?"

"A few hours earlier."

"And now Mr. Malfoy, who then had the energy to jinx Mr. Potter, is sick?"

Pansy Parkinson cut in just as smoothly as Snape. "He started feeling ill at lunchtime. He was headed to his dorm when we bumped into Potter. It was just a bit of fun. Potter left before Draco could fix it, and Draco started to feel dizzy, so we took him back to the dungeons."

Harry shot her a dirty look. There was no way he could argue this, as he had no idea whether it was really true. It probably wasn't – knowing the Slytherins – but he couldn't disprove it.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I suggest you go to Mr. Malfoy and get him to reverse the jinx, as you won't be able to do anything without it," Snape said coolly, and turned back to the board.

"I trust you know where it is, Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry nodded, gathered his things and left the classroom in the direction of the dungeons.

…

Draco woke to a pounding on his portrait and the hissing of the snake in it. There was a pause and then the pounding started again. He groaned and put his hand over his eyes. "Open up, Crucio," he called, voice still slightly raspy.

The portrait swung open and an enraged Harry Potter barreled into his room and stopped suddenly. "You have your own quarters?" he asked, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Draco smirked, remembering suddenly. "Yes, I have my own quarters. I suppose you've been sent to get your voice back? Well you're not going to get it until I've decided you've been punished long enough."

Harry paused momentarily, then tilted his head questioningly. "How do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked wordlessly.

"I can read lips."

"Oh."

Draco closed his eyes and turned over, facing away from Harry. "You really ought to leave. You're not going to get what you want here."

He was turned away, so he didn't see Harry's suddenly Slytherin smirk and his mouth shape the words, "Won't I?"

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

WARNING! LEMON! Don't like, don't read.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

And suddenly Draco felt a weight next to him on the bed. He turned over quickly and there were a pair of lips on his. He gasped, eyes flying open, and Harry took the opportunity to edge his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth and push his hand onto a pajama-clad crotch.

"Holy mother-"

Smirking through the kiss, Harry moved his hand until he felt the blonde harden, then pushed him self against Draco, grinding with his hips. He was slightly surprised when Draco returned the kiss, moving up against him, but he didn't let it faze him. Pulling away to look down at his handiwork, he lifted himself slightly to get a better view. Draco looked up at him, eyelids drooping over hazy silver eyes, lips reddened and swollen, looking sinfully wanton and unnervingly innocent.

Harry pulled up a bit more, pulling at the buttons on Draco's silk shirt. Slim, cool fingers whispered up his robe, undoing the clasps quickly and expertly, whispering against the skin on his stomach and then fiddling with the zipper on his pant. He found himself gasping despite himself and continued to fumble with Draco's shirt until finally getting impatient a ripping it off with little effort.

"That was expensive you wank – oh. Ohhh…shit…"

Harry smirked and pushed Draco's pants farther down with his wrists, still pumping up and down with his hand. His other hand buried itself in Draco's hair, pulling the blond head up to meet his lips.

Cool fingers around him. Harry threw his head back, arching against Draco, their roles suddenly reversed even though Harry was on top. But his plan would never work if he wasn't leading. So he pushed against Draco again, squeezing and wriggling his fingers around Draco's balls, moving his hand until Draco tensed and arched up again, letting Harry go to clutch his hand into the bed sheets, clenching his teeth.

Harry used the pre cum leaking out of the tip of Draco's cock to wet his fingers, and moved his hand down Draco's cock to push two fingers inside him. Draco arched again, mewling helplessly, eyes screwed shut. Harry opened them with his other hand, forcing Draco to look into his eyes.

"Say my name," he mouthed.

Draco hissed and shook his head. Harry pushed harder and dug his nails in. He pushed again and suddenly stilled in punishment. "Fuck, Potter – just…Holy Fuck!" Harry started working his fingers again, scissoring them and pushing in deeper.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

End lemon – currently.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

…

"Why do you think Potter's taking so long?" Pansy asked Blaise in an undertone, lips barely moving. "I thought Dray would just play with him for a bit and then let him go."

Blaise let his lips curve into a smirk. "I'll bet he's screwing him into the floor."

"The fuck he is!"

"Is there a problem, Miss Parkinson?"

"No, Professor Snape. No problem."

"Would you like to answer the question I just asked Mr. Longbottom?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Stop talking."

Blaise nudged Pansy lightly, pushing a note onto her desk.

_Ten galleons says he is._

Pansy smirked. She wrote one word and pushed it back.

_Sure._

…

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

REST OF LEMON.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

"HOLY FUCK, HARRY!"

Harry smiled. That was four times. Just six to go.

"Harder, oh God, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck…"

Licking his way up Draco's neck, he shoved his hips again, brushing Draco's prostate. Silver eyes flew open, considerably sharper nails digging into Harry's back painfully. Harry kept pushing; Draco kept gasping, and started chanting his name.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, FUCK HARRY FUCK ME you bastard you utter bastard you're not getting your three more…think you can…fuck your way into getting your…voice back…got it coming…oh, fuck…ahh…"

Biting hard into a pale neck, Harry was rewarded with another incomprehensible murmur, whimpers and moans that just made him harder. In the jumble of swearwords, begs and sweet nothings is another word he'd been waiting to hear. "Harry." Funny, he thought, pushing again, the harder he fucked Draco, the more Draco called him Harry rather than Potter.

Feeling his end coming, he grabbed Draco's swollen member and pulled slightly, moving his fingers around the head and moving them up and down the hard length.

They came together, Draco with a final, tenth, "HARRY!" and Harry with a smirk.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

END LEMON – all you need to know is that Harry made Draco say his name ten times. Draco thought he had three times left to go, but it was actually two. As Harry tells him below.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

By the time Draco opened his eyes, Harry was clasping his robe and righting his glasses, which had been thrown askew.

"It was two, actually," Harry said, still smirking.

He left before Draco could tell him he had one of the buttons from Draco's pajama top stuck in his mussed hair, and that his lips were swollen and red (much like his own must have looked), and that there was a love bite in plain view on his neck. In short, he looked very fucked.

…

Harry pushed a hand through his hair. There was a tap as the button fell out of his hair. Unable to stop himself, he started to laugh. His clasps were done up wrong. He ducked into the nearest bathroom and fixed himself up.

_You think you look bad, think what Dra – Malfoy must look like_, he told himself, and left the bathroom. He had missed the rest of the class, but he could catch up later. He had Transfiguration homework to do, and new images to laugh at and wank to.

Things to do, things to do.

…

The next morning, an irate Draco Malfoy stormed into the Great Hall, marched up to the Gryffindor table, grabbed a surprised Harry Potter by the lapels and kissed him.

There was a shocked silence before Draco finally pulled away, eyes still furious. "Think you can just fucking leave, don't you, Potter? Well let me tell you something. _You can't_." He then proceeded to drag a flabbergasted Harry Potter out of the hall by his lapels, leaving the entire school staring after the closing doors of the Great Hall, mouths hanging open.

The silence was broken by a grinning Blaise Zabini.

"Pay up, bitch."

"Shut up, Blaise," Pansy snapped, thwapping him round the head and dropping ten galleons into his outstretched hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Remus, who smiled back and started back on his morning steak – rare-bloody, just how he liked it. The wolf inside him laughed, and he smiled with it.

…

THE END!

Wow…that was…interesting.


End file.
